This disclosure relates to an earcup to headband joint for headphones.
Many headphones have one or two earcups that are designed to sit on or over the ears. The earcups are coupled to a headband. In some cases, the earcups can move vertically, up and down the headband, so that they can fit different heads. The earcups may also be able to pivot or rotate from side-to-side about the axis of vertical motion, again to accommodate different heads.